Love and Betrayal
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: AU...He knows that she knows everything. But she would forgive him everytime. What if she has had enough? What will he do? RyoSakuFuji...
1. Family

**hi everyone... it's me again with another pot fic... this time i wanted to try and write something different so here it is...  
i hope that this fic will be as successful as my other pot fics...**

**enjoyz...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...**

* * *

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

* * *

**Love And Betrayal**

Chapter 1: Family

It was another day in the Echizen's household. Sakuno got up early to cook breakfast for her husband and child.

"Ohayo okaasan," twelve-year old Yuki greeted her mother.

Sakuno turned to face her daughter who was taking her seat at the table. "Ohayo, Yuki-chan."

She brought out the milk from the fridge and put it on the table for Yuki.

"Did otousan come back last night?" Yuki asked as she started eating her toast.

Sakuno's face lit up when she heard the question. "Yes, he did. He'll be down soon, I guess."

Yuki was glad that her father came back last night. Most of the time, her father would not come back and opted to stay in his office saying he had a lot of work. During those times, she would pity her mother as she looked sad and lonely sometimes. She wasn't a small kid anymore and she figured that something was up with both of her parents.

"Ohayo." A voice was heard coming into the dining room.

Both mother and child smiled. "Ohayo Ryoma/otousan."

Ryoma simply nodded and took his seat at the table. Sakuno poured his coffee for him while he helped himself to the toast.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Sakuno wanted to break the silence but feared that Ryoma might not be in the mood to talk.

"I'm staying overnight at the office tonight. There's a lot of work to do," Ryoma mentioned suddenly.

Sakuno looked up from her meal and looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness, though she forced a smile on her face and nodded. Yuki sometimes hate her father for always abandoning his family and for putting more priority in his work. What she doesn't know was that it was something else.

When both father and child left, Sakuno let out a sigh. She knows that whenever Ryoma said he won't be coming home tonight it meant that he will not be coming home for a few days. She knows what he's up to but she hoped that he would change and realized that his family is the most important thing in the world.

* * *

**i know that it was short but i just can't seem to write long chapters... well i guess you guys can already guess what it's all about though... i hope you guys like it... :)**

**Please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	2. Lust and Trust

**11 May 2008**

**I've tried my best to make it longer but this is the longest i can go...  
btw, this is an AU fic so the characters maybe a bit OOC... **

**tanx for all the reviews...**

**enjoyz chapter 2...**

* * *

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 2: Lust and Trust

Ryoma swiveled his chair around as he looked at the view out of the window of his office. He began thinking about his life now. He had gotten married to the love of his life and had a beautiful daughter, but why did this happen?

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

His secretary, Ruka, came in with his coffee. She placed it gently on the table and flashed him a smile before leaving. Ryoma looked at where hi secretary was a while ago before lifting his cup of coffee and taking a sip. He let out a sigh as he placed the cup back on the table.

It has been 3 days since he went home. When had it all started? He had not predicted that this would happen. He knew that Sakuno knows about it but she didn't mention anything about it. It made him felt bad. But he can't seem to stop what he had started even though he's hurting his wife.

He looked outside to where his secretary sat. Ruka having sense his eyes on her, flashed a seductive smile at him that sent tingles down his spine. He knew by that smile that he's going to have fun that night. All thoughts of his family left him as he thought about what the night had in store for him.

-

-

"Ne, Sakuno, Echizen is not at home again?" Ann asked her friend.

Momo and Ann were the best friends of the Echizens. Ann decided to drop by to pay a visit to Sakuno since she had not seen her for quite some time.

Sakuno looked at her sadly. "Nope. It has been 3 days now."

"You should say something you know. You are too forgiving that's why he's like that. He thinks he can get away with it. He won't change just like that," Ann said angrily.

Ann knew about the problem between Sakuno and Ryoma. She didn't understand how her friend could forgive her husband again and again. Ryoma has failed her again and again but she still chose to believe in him.

"I know. But I believe in him. He will change one day. He will realize that his family is more important," Sakuno replied with a weak smile.

Ann merely shook her head. Her friend could be stubborn at times. No matter what she says, she will stick to her stand. She just hopes that Ryoma would change. She pity Sakuno and Yuki. She will have to have a talk with Momo about this. Maybe her husband could knock some sense in Ryoma.

-

-

"Okaasan, is otousan not coming back tonight again?" Yuki asked her mother.

Sakuno paused from sweeping the floor as she looked at her daughter who was sitting on the couch.

"I guess so. You know how busy he is." Sakuno smiled at her daughter.

"I know that he's not busy with work. He can't always be busy with work. What is he up to, okaasan?" Yuki asked.

Sakuno's breath hitched. She can't let Yuki know about it. She was still too young to know it. She doesn't want Yuki to hate her father.

"It's nothing. He's really busy. He often calls me at night though."

A white lie. Yuki knows it but she doesn't want to press further so she just shrugged and continued watching the television.

Sakuno let out a sigh. 'Ryoma, we need you,' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well, i tried my best to potray their feelings... i would like to thank my mum for helping me with the feelings of the characters as she knows better since she's experienced it... happy mother's day to my mum... i love you...**

**most of the reviewers seem to guess right... congratulations!! **

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	3. Talk

**14 May 2008**

**tanx for all the reviews guys... as i've said this is my first time writing a sad story but i tried to keep it as real as i can...**

**so enjoyz chapter 3...

* * *

**

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 3: Talk

"Echizen, over here!"

Momo called out to his friend as he waved, calling him over. Ryoma sighed and walked grudgingly towards his best friend. He plopped down on the seat opposite Momo and ordered himself a coffee when the waiter came over.

"Say, Echizen, I've heard that you didn't come home again for the past few days," Momo began.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Was this going to be another one of those lectures about him trying to spend time with family? It's not like he could help it. He had other things on his mind and often forgot to come home.

"What about it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Momo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the waiter came with Ryoma's coffee.

"I just wanted to remind you that you should spend more time with your family. Sakuno and Yuki-chan are lonely without you," Momo started again after the waiter left.

'Here we go again about spending more time with family thing,' Ryoma thought to himself.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with them. I've just been busy," he replied.

"Don't be stupid Echizen! We all know what you're busy with," Momo hissed.

Ryoma shrugged innocently. "Oh really? Then why are you forcing me to spend time with my family?"

"If you're busy with work, I understand. But this is different! You're having an affair. You're letting Sakuno down," Momo shot back.

"Sakuno didn't seem to have anything to say about it even though she knows," Ryoma replied angrily.

"That's because she's too kind and trusting. She thinks that you'll change which I doubt not. Don't destroy your marriage just for a moment's pleasure." Momo was close to banging the table with his fist.

"How do you know that what I feel is not love? People do change feelings, you know."

"For god's sake, Echizen, what you're feeling is just lust. Love is something you have with Sakuno or have you forgotten?" Momo half-shouted.

Ryoma stood up abruptly. "You know what? I've had it. We don't need strangers butting in our lives. Just mind your own business!"

With that, Ryoma left the restaurant in a huff. Momo calmed himself down.

"As a friend, I can't let you make a mistake you'll regret." He muttered to himself.

-

-

"He's beyond hope, Ann," Momo said as he sat next to his wife on the couch.

Ann leaned on her husband's shoulder. "I know. I thought maybe you could help. Sorry for making you get involved."

Momo kissed her on the cheek. "It's not your fault. I thought I could knock some sense into him. He's bewitched by that woman. He even thinks he's in love with her."

Ann sighed. "I know. But it won't be long till Sakuno give up. She's been putting up with it for a long time. We didn't even know about it till recently."

"I swear that brat will regret it like hell if Sakuno leaves him," Momo muttered angrily.

* * *

**man, as i was writing this, i kept thinking that ryoma is a big jerk... although i was the one who made him like that...  
even the happy-go-lucky momo is mad at him...**

**please read and review**

**-Lynn-**


	4. Family Outing

**17 May 2008**

**First off, i would like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. it gave me the encouragement to write...**

**here is chapter 4...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 4: Family Outing

It was the weekend. Ryoma decided to stay at home instead of at work since he didn't want people to accuse him of not spending time with his family though he would very much prefer spending time at 'work'.

"Otousan, are you not going to work today?" Yuki asked.

She was shocked to find her father on the couch watching television when usually, at that time he would be at work.

"Yeah," he answered, eyes still on the television.

Yuki just shrugged and went to find her mother. She went to the kitchen where she knew her mother would be.

"Okaasan!" Yuki went up to her mother and hugged her from behind.

Sakuno smiled as she pried her daughter's hands from her waist. "What is it, dear?"

Yuki smiled up at her mother. "Okaasan, let's go to the park. Since otousan is not working, we can go out as a family. It's been quite a while."

Sakuno looked at Yuki who was looking somewhat down after making that statement.

She ruffled her daughter's green hair. "I'll prepare some food to bring."

Yuki brightened up and hugged her mother eagerly. She left hurriedly to persuade her father to go out with them. Sakuno looked on as Yuki left the kitchen. Sakuno was also glad that they will be spending some time as a family.

-

-

"Otousan!" Yuki plopped down on the couch next to her father.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked as he turned to look at his daughter.

Yuki looked hesitant. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to go to the park with us. It's been quite a while after all."

Ryoma gave her a blank look. "I guessed so. It's not as if I have anything on."

Yuki grinned happily and went off to get ready. Ryoma let out a sigh as he too went to change.

-

-

Yuki held her mother's hand tightly as they walked through the park. Ryoma walked behind them, looking bored.

"Okaasan, let's sit over there." Yuki pointed to a spot under a big sakura tree.

Sakuno nodded and led the way over with Ryoma following behind. Sakuno took out the mat and laid it on the ground so that they could sit. She put the picnic basket down and took out the food and drinks. She passed a can of ponta to his husband who took it.

"Okaasan, can I go play over there for a while?" Yuki asked.

Sakuno smiled and nodded at her daughter. "Be careful."

Sakuno and Ryoma were now left alone. Sakuno was thinking on what she could say to her husband while Ryoma was getting bored.

"Ano… so how has your work been?" she asked nervously.

Ryoma shrugged. "Okay."

Sakuno sighed. Lately, it has been hard to have conversations with her husband. They used to feel comfortable around each other and would just talk about anything. Now, whenever she would talk to her husband, he would answer her half-heartedly.

"Echizen-san?"

Both Sakuno and Ryoma turned towards the voice. Sakuno noticed that Ryoma had a smile on his face as he addressed the stranger.

"Ruka. What a coincidence."

The said woman giggled. "Yeah. I didn't expect to see you here. Is this your wife?"

Ryoma looked as if he had just realized Sakuno was with him.

"Yeah. This is Sakuno. Sakuno this is Ruka, my secretary," he introduced them.

"Konnichiwa, Ruka-san," Sakuno greeted with a bow.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-san. Are you guys on a family outing?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we last went out as a family," Sakuno answered amiably.

Ruka nodded in understanding. "I guess I better go now. See you at the office, Echizen-san."

She winked seductively at Ryoma when she thought that Sakuno wasn't looking. Ryoma grinned. What they didn't know was that Sakuno did saw the little exchange between the two.

'So, that's the woman Ryoma is having an affair with,' she thought to herself.

Sakuno was starting to feel insecure. She couldn't compare with Ruka. Ruka was tall, gorgeous and had a voluptuous body. It was no wonder that Ryoma was attracted to her.

"Okaasan! Who was that woman just now?" Yuki came running to them.

"That was your otousan's secretary," she answered.

Sakuno started packing up the stuff since it was getting dark. Yuki observed that her mother had been looking down since her father's secretary talked to them.

'Could it be that otousan is having an affair?' she thought to herself as they walked back home.

* * *

**ooh... looks like little yuki-chan has find out about it... what a smart girl... i know that people wants ryoma to get beat up or something cos he's being a jerk... relax... it will come sooner or later...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	5. Confrontation

**19 May 2008**

**wow...i updated fast... it's because i loved all my readers so i didn't want to keep you guys in suspense... aren't i a nice person?? tanx for all the reviews... XD**

**so here's chapter 5...  
enjoyz**

* * *

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Yuki sat on her bed as she thought about the other day. She didn't know what to do now. She wanted to do something to help her mother. As much as she loved her father, she can't bear seeing her mother sad and hurt. Maybe, she should ask her father about it. After making her decision, she drifted off to sleep.

-

-

"Otousan, can I talk to you for a while?" Yuki asked nervously.

Ryoma was doing his work in the study room when Yuki had come in to talk to him.

He turned to his daughter. "What is it?"

Yuki took a seat on the couch as Ryoma came over to sit next to her.

Yuki played with the hem of her skirt. "Um…otousan, you know the other day when we went out? Who was that woman who talked to you and okaasan?"

Ryoma leaned back on the couch. "That was my secretary. Why do you ask?"

Yuki was starting to get nervous. "Well, ano… are you… um…are you and your secretary having an affair?"

Ryoma looked indignant. "Where did you hear that from?" he hissed angrily.

Yuki was scared. "I…I just guessed it."

Ryoma tried to control his anger. "This has nothing to do with you. It's between me and your mother. Now go to your room."

Yuki didn't need to be told twice as she left the room hurriedly.

-

-

"Did you tell her?" Ryoma said angrily.

"Tell who about what?" Sakuno asked, confused.

Ryoma banged the table hard. "Tell Yuki that I'm having an affair."

Sakuno gasped. "I…I didn't. She didn't know anything. I swear Ryoma I didn't tell her."

"Bullshit! What I do is none of your business. First you tell Momo and his wife and now my own daughter knows about it. You really want to ruin my reputation don't you?"

Sakuno was on the verge of crying. "No. Ryoma, I swear I wouldn't do that to you. You're my husband and I respect you."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Respect? By going around telling people that I'm having an affair? What a lot of respect you have for me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied. "I do respect you, Ryoma. It's you who don't respect me."

Ryoma laughed. "So now you want to talk about respect huh? Be glad that I didn't bring her home. Isn't that enough respect for you?"

Sakuno slapped him. "How could you say that? I worked hard at home taking care of the family, of Yuki's and your needs and this is how you treat me?"

Ryoma's eyes flashed angrily. "Listen here, Sakuno. I didn't ask you to stay. You can leave anytime you want. Besides I already have a replacement."

With that, he left the room and closed the door with a slam. Sakuno fell to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably. How did things come to this? They were so happy before. They had never fought with each other before. But why now?

-

-

Yuki was passing by her parents' room when she heard sobbing. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. She ran in quickly when she saw her mother on her knees crying.

"Okaasan, why are you crying?" Yuki hugged her mother.

Sakuno wiped the tears and forced a smile. "It's nothing, dear."

Yuki let go of her mother. "It's not nothing, okaasan. Is it otousan?"

Sakuno burst into tears again. Yuki hugged her mother tightly as she tried to comfort her. She knew that her father would most likely confront her mother because of what she had asked her father earlier on. She felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, okaasan. It's because of me. If…if I didn't ask him…" she trailed off as she too started crying.

Sakuno kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It's not your fault, Yuki-chan."

-

-

It has been 3 weeks after the fight. Ryoma didn't bother coming back to spend time with his family. Sakuno was getting depressed day by day. She wished she had not fought with Ryoma. She couldn't bear to lose him.

"You know, Eri-chan, my father is having an affair," Yuki said quietly to her best friend.

"How did you know?" Eri asked.

"I asked him. Even though he didn't admit it, it's obvious," Yuki replied as they were getting ready to go home.

"I'm sorry for you. If my dad were having an affair, I would surely be mad too," Eri said as they walked towards the gate.

"But, I thought you wanted your dad to find someone new?"

Eri laughed. "Of course. Since my mum died, he seemed to be lonely."

Yuki smiled. "I'm sure he will find someone soon."

"Eri-chan!"

Both Yuki and Eri looked up. "Dad!" Eri called out.

She ran up towards her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Yuki-chan." Eri's father greeted her.

"Konnichiwa, Syuusuke-jisan," Yuki greeted back.

Fuji smiled at the little girl. He had grown fond of the little girl since she used to come over to their house to play with Eri. He has also met her mother a few times and was charmed by her personality.

"Is your mother not picking you up today, Yuki-chan?" he asked.

Yuki shook her head. "We're having some problems at home so okaasan is a bit busy."

Fuji noticed the sad look on her face. "Well, why don't I give you a ride home? I could pay a visit to your mother too. It's been a while since I last saw her."

Yuki smiled and nodded happily. Fuji took hold of both girls' hands and led them toward his car.

* * *

**ryoma got slapped...woohoo... hmm, and what's this? fuji's entering the picture?? i wonder what will happen next...  
sorry for making ryoma a bad guy... hate him all u want...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	6. Comfort

**20 May 2008**

**i'm back again... this chapter is pretty short cos i was writing this during my course so i couldn't write it longer...  
tanx for all the reviews and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

_In the name of love  
my heart will not be broken  
until then when i die  
this love will only be for you _

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 6: Comfort

"Tadaima," Yuki called out.

She slipped off her shoes and led the guests towards the living room.

"Syuusuke-jisan, Eri-chan, why don't you guys sit down first while I go call okaasan," Yuki said, gesturing to the couch in the living room.

Fuji and his daughter sat down on the couch while Yuki ran upstairs to look for her mother.

She knocked gently on the door. "Okaasan?"

Sakuno sat up on the bed. "Yuki-chan. Welcome home, dear."

Yuki made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, her back facing Sakuno.

"Okaasan, Syuusuke-jisan and Eri-chan are here," she said.

Sakuno looked surprised. "Fuji-san and Eri-chan? Oh my. I'm afraid I can't come down, Yuki-chan. I have a fever."

Yuki looked at her mother worriedly.

"Are you okay? Have you taken your medicine?" Yuki placed her hand on her mother's forehead.

Sakuno smiled at her daughter's cute gestures. "I have taken my medicine. Don't worry too much."

Yuki pouted. "It's all otousan's fault. He caused you to be sick."

Sakuno looked down sadly. "Don't blame your otousan. He's not at fault."

Yuki opened her mouth to protest but after seeing her mother's sad face, she stopped.

"Well, I'll go down and entertain the guest. Rest well okay?" She flashed a smile at her mother.

"Hai hai, _okaasan,_" Sakuno replied, making Yuki laughed.

Yuki shut the door quietly and made her way down.

-

-

"Ano, Syuusuke-jisan, okaasan is sick and can't come down," Yuki informed Fuji.

"That is most unfortunate. Do you mind if I went up to see her?" Fuji asked, serenely.

Yuki looked indecisive." I don't think okaasan would mind. Eri-chan can play with me in my room."

Yuki showed Fuji to her mother's room and proceeded to her room with Eri in tow. Fuji knocked gently on the door and entered when he heard a 'come in.'

"Fuji-san?" Sakuno sat up quickly, making her headache worse.

"Itai."

"Ah, I suggest you lie down, Sakuno-san," Fuji said.

He took a chair and put it next to the bed so he could talk to her easily. He looked her over. Sakuno looked pale and there were dark rings under her eyes. He wondered if she has had enough sleep. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"How have you been, Sakuno-san?" Fuji break the silence.

Sakuno smiled weakly. "Fine, thank you."

Fuji didn't know how to broach the subject as he is afraid of hurting her.

"I heard that you are having some family problems?" Fuji began.

Sakuno nodded. "It's nothing big," she said.

"You know, if you have a problem, it's better to let it all out," Fuji said with a smile.

Sakuno looked at Fuji and sensed the sincerity in his voice. Suddenly, she felt like breaking down. She confided in him about all her problems. Fuji listened attentively to the poor woman. When she had finished, Fuji embraced her gently as a gesture of comfort. He rubbed her back to calm her down. Sakuno buried her face in his chest as she cried.

Both didn't seem to hear the door creaked open. But when Sakuno raised her head, she gasped and her eyes widened. She immediately let go of Fuji and she tried to stand up. Fuji turned behind to see what had happened and was shocked when he saw the person glaring murderously at him.

* * *

**argh! why did it stop there? but i guessed you guys already know who it is though -winks-  
there is a slight fujisaku moment which i thought you people would like...  
i promised you that the next chapter will be interesting and i'm so looking forward to writing it...  
hope i'm not updating too fast...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	7. Fight

**22 May 2008**

**it's the chapter you guys have been waiting for...i had a great time writing this chappie...  
i'm only on my 7th chapter and i already have 59 reviews... tanx guys...  
to tell you guys the truth, i'm torn between 2 pairings in this fic... ryosaku or fujisaku...  
i can't seem to choose one so you guys will probably find out at the end of the fic...**

**here's chapter 7...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 7: Fight

_Both didn't seem to hear the door creaked open. But when Sakuno raised her head, she gasped and her eyes widened. She immediately let go of Fuji and she tried to stand up. Fuji turned behind to see what had happened and was shocked when he saw the person glaring murderously at him._

-

-

"R...ryoma, you're back," Sakuno said as she made her way over to her husband tears streaming down her face.

"What? You prefer me not coming back so you could continue with your rendezvous?" he scowled, still glaring at Fuji.

Sakuno winced at his harsh tone. She reached out to embrace her husband but was pushed away.

"Look, Echizen-san, you shouldn't do that to your wife," Fuji said when he saw how Ryoma treated Sakuno.

"It's none of your business what I do to my wife. You're just an outsider," he snarled.

Fuji decided not to interfere but stayed in case things got worse.

""Ryoma, c...calm down. Fuji-san was just visiting me," Sakuno said, desperately.

Ryoma snorted. "Yeah right. Why would he visit you on the day when your husband is not home? Ha! You accused me of having an affair just to cover up yours. So others would pity you."

Sakuno gasped. She can't believe that her own husband had spoken that way to her. She went up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"H...how could you say that? It has never crossed my mind to do that to you. How could you accuse me like that?" Sakuno replied, her voice shaking.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno by her shoulders tightly. His hands were raised, ready to slap her but was stopped by Fuji.

"Don't interfere in our affairs!" Ryoma shouted in his face.

Fuji ignored his warning and pried Ryoma's hands from Sakuno's shoulders. Ryoma was pissed off. He brought up his fist and attempted to punch Fuji but Fuji was too fast for him and he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"You know what? You don't deserve Sakuno-san," Fuji said as he dragged Sakuno out of the room.

"Damn you!" Ryoma muttered, clutching his stomach in pain.

-

-

"Fuji-san!"

"Fuji-san!"

Sakuno called out repetitively but the man ignored her and continued pulling her towards Yuki's room.

"FUJI-SAN!" Sakuno shouted causing Fuji to pause in mid-step as he turned to face her.

"I have to go back to Ryoma. He's hurt," she said.

"Don't be stupid, Sakuno-san. After how he has treated you, you still want to go back to him?" Fuji asked.

"He's my husband," Sakuno muttered as more tears streamed down her face.

"I think you guys need to be apart for a while to work things out. You can live with a friend," Fuji suggested.

Sakuno just nodded as they went to get Yuki and Eri.

-

-

Ryoma went down the stairs looking for his wife. He didn't mean what he said. Although he was unfaithful, he never meant to hurt her. But seeing her with another man makes him angry. Why would he? He was not in love with her anymore, is he? So why is he angry? Shouldn't he be happy that Sakuno has another person in his life? He could live with Ruka happily ever after now, right?

Ryoma banged his fist on the table when he couldn't find his wife and daughter. He went up to his bedroom and packed his stuff. It was what he had come back for after all. He carried his bag downstairs and as he took a final look at his house, he felt a pang in his heart. He ignored it and closed the door. He was going to live and be happy with Ruka. Or so he thought.

-

-

"Okaasan, where are we going?" Yuki asked.

She was shocked when Fuji had announced that she and her mother were leaving the house. Her mother was in tears and Fuji had looked angry.

"We're going to Ann-basan's house," she replied quietly.

Yuki kept quiet. She knew her mother was in pain. And she knew who would have caused her such anguish. Who else, if not her father? Although she didn't see him in the house, she knew that her father had come back and they had another fight. Yuki sighed as she leaned back on the car seat.

-

-

"Sakuno!" Ann rushed out of the house to embrace her friend.

Sakuno hugged her back as she started crying again. Ann pulled away and led the others into her home.

"Sakuno-chan, what happened?" Momo asked when he saw them entering.

Momo gestured for them to sit down while Ann went to make the drinks. Momo introduced himself to Fuji and told the children to go to the playroom so that the adults could talk. Yuki and Eri left leaving Momo, Fuji and Sakuno in the living room.

"Sakuno-chan, why don't you tell me what happened?" Momo asked again after his wife came back with the drinks.

Sakuno took a sip of the hot coffee. She put it back on the table as she started telling them about what happened with her and Ryoma. Momo was angry when he heard what Ryoma did. He couldn't believe that Ryoma would do that to his own wife.

"Luckily Fuji-san was there," Ann said after Sakuno had finished.

"I can't believe that Echizen would that," Momo said angrily.

"I think that Sakuno-san should stay with a friend for awhile and she suggested going here, "Fuji said.

"Arigatou, Fuji-san. If it was not for you, I don't what would have happened to Sakuno," Ann thanked him.

Ann stood up and suggested that Sakuno get some rest. She brought her to her room, leaving the two guys alone.

"Thanks, Fuji. I'm glad that you gave him a good kick in the stomach. I swear, the next time I see him, I'll beat the hell out of him," Momo muttered angrily.

"I'm sure Echizen-san was just jealous. It shows that he still loves Sakuno," Fuji answered amiably.

When Ann came back a few minutes later, Fuji decided to leave. He thanked them for their hospitality before he and his daughter took their leave.

"He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Ann said to her husband.

Momo nodded and smiled at his wife.

* * *

**wow... fuji kicked ryoma...woohoo... and it looks like sakuno left ryoma... and what's this? ryoma is still in love wtih sakuno??is he in denial?? interesting... i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i do...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	8. Feelings

**25 May 2008**

**First off, i would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter... i loved reading all ur reviews...  
so here's chapter 8...  
enjoy...**

* * *

_You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 8: Feelings

It has been a week since Sakuno had left the house. Many times had she thought of going back but Ann would always prevent her from doing so. You couldn't blame her though. She just didn't want her friend to get hurt again.

Sakuno let out a sigh as she walked through the park. She missed her home. She missed Ryoma but she knew her friends were right. They needed time apart to work things out.

She sat on one of the benches in the park. Everywhere around her were couples going out on dates or families spending time with each other. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up at the sky.

How had things come to this? When they first got married, she thought that she would have a great future with Ryoma by her side. He had promised to love and to cherish her. Were all of that lies? She felt stupid for believing all his lies. She had sacrificed her career just so she could take care of her family's needs. But, Ryoma never appreciated everything she did. He took it all for granted. But still, she forgave him because she loves him.

She wonders whether Ryoma still loves her. Fuji had told her that Ryoma still loves her. But if he did, why would he have an affair? All this left her confused. She didn't know what her next step would be. If it weren't for her friends and Yuki, she would definitely feel lonely.

Sakuno glanced at her watch. She stood up and started on her way home where her daughter would be waiting for her.

-

-

Ryoma sat up in bed. It was noon and he had just woken up. He looked over at the side drawer for his watch when something else caught his eye. He picked up his wedding ring and looked at it. It has been 13 years since they got married. He thought that Sakuno was his only one but it was before he met Ruka. He hadn't planned for all of this to happen. He knew that Sakuno was hurt by this.

He had thought about letting her go a couple of times but whenever he would come home, he couldn't bring it up. He knew that he should have let her go a long time ago so that she would not suffer too much. That was one thing he regretted.

One thing he was convinced of was that he was no more in love with Sakuno but with Ruka. But why did he feel angry when he saw Sakuno with another man? Shouldn't he be happy that Sakuno had found another person to make her happy since he can't? Sometimes when he's alone, he would always find himself remembering his family. His feelings often left him confused.

"Ryoma, why aren't you sleeping?"

Ryoma turned to the other occupant of the bed. "It's already noon, Ruka."

Ruka kissed him on the lips. "Well, since you're awake why don't we do something fun?"

Ryoma smiled and began kissing her passionately. All thoughts he had before disappeared in an instant.

-

-

"Ne, otousan, do you like Sakuno-basan?" Eri asked as she watched her father preparing lunch.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, if you like Sakuno-basan, then you two can get married and Yuki and I can be siblings," she said happily.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm sure you would like that."

As they ate lunch, Fuji thought about a lot of things. It has been a while since his wife passed away. He had been depressed when she died leaving him and Eri alone. At first, he was apprehensive about raising Eri all by himself. But they managed to get along fine. Eri had also mentioned that she wouldn't mind if he got married again.

At first, he didn't think much about remarrying but that was before he met Sakuno. He was charmed by her sweet personality. She was always smiling and she brightened up his life. Since she was married, Fuji knew he had no chance so he treated her as a dear friend. But when he saw how much she had suffered, he wanted to save her. He wanted to bring happiness in her life.

But, Sakuno was still in love with her husband. He knew it would be hard for her to forget him. All he wanted was for her to be happy. So if she is happy with her husband, he would be happy too. He just hoped that her husband would treat her well.

"Otousan, are you done?" Eri's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied.

Eri picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen leaving him with his thoughts.

'It would be great for Eri to have a mother like Sakuno-san,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**this chapter mostly depicts their feelings so it was a bit short and it might be boring for some of you but i thought that i had to put it in... so please review...**

**-Lynn-**


	9. Decisions

**27 May 2008**

**well, it took me awhile to write this since after the last chapter, i got stuck on wat to write...  
but i managed to complete it within a day...  
tanx for all the reviews...  
here's chapter 9...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_The loneliness of parting  
is always the same.  
Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,  
I don't want to leave.  
Please embrace me gently.  
I want to protect this happiness forever._

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 9: Decisions

_3 months later_

"Ruka, what's the meaning of this?" Ryoma snapped as he read the letter that his secretary had given him.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? It's my resignation letter. I'm quitting."

"But why?" he asked.

"I've got a new job offer," she explained. "Oh yeah, and I'm breaking up with you too," she added.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "What? You're breaking up with me? Why?"

"I'm getting bored with this relationship. It's not fun anymore," she answered.

"But, I thought you loved me," he said, with a tinge of desperation in his voice.

Ruka laughed. "Love? I slept with you because you were rich and good-looking. But I've had my fun with you. I want something new. Besides, didn't you love your wife but still left her for another woman?"

Ryoma would have got up and slapped her if they weren't in the office. Instead, he fixed her a glare and told her to leave.

"Well, I won't be seeing you around. Don't forget to move your things out of my house, _Echizen-san_," she sneered.

Ryoma banged his fists on the table and cursed. If there was one thing he hated, it would be people making use of him. How could he be so stupid as to lavish his affection on a woman who obviously do not appreciate nor reciprocate his feelings?

He picked up his suitcase and left the office having no mood to continue working. He would first dropped by Ruka's house for his things before returning to his house.

-

-

"Yuki, don't forget to unpack your things and put it in your room," Sakuno reminded her daughter.

"Hai, okaasan," Yuki shouted from her room.

Sakuno and her daughter had just moved to a new house which Sakuno bought with the money she had saved. She didn't want to burden Ann and Momo so she decided to live on her own. She even got a job working at a bakery.

She had thought a lot about what happened the past 3 months. She decided to give up on Ryoma. Why continue hurting herself when Ryoma no longer loved her? She had decided to live for herself and Yuki. She had planned to engage a lawyer once she had saved enough money. It would be better for her and Ryoma if they get a divorce since they could not live together peacefully. Ryoma could be with Ruka now. She had long sorted out her feelings. Although she still has lingering feelings for her husband, she would rather her husband be happy. She knew that she will definitely forget him in due time. She was happy with the support from Fuji and Ann.

"Okaasan, I'm hungry," Yuki whined.

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts. "Why don't we go out and eat?"

"Hai, okaasan," Yuki replied happily.

-

-

Ryoma walked around the now empty house. It has been months since he last came back. When he got home, he thought that his wife and daughter would be there to greet him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that they had left," he muttered to himself as he set his luggage down in the master bedroom.

He let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed. What a mess he was in now. He had lost everything. His wife, his daughter and his lover. What goes around comes around. He left his wife for another woman and now Ruka left him for another guy. He was stupid. He had a loving wife and an obedient daughter but yet he threw it all away.

He laid down on the bed. He wondered where his family are. He should have spared a thought for them. Sakuno had selflessly cared for the family. Yuki was still young and yet she had never experienced a father's love. Heck, he didn't even know her favorite food. Ever since Yuki was born, he seldom spent time with the girl. He left it all to Sakuno so he could concentrate on his work.

He was at loss on what to do. He didn't want to lose his family. Deep down, he still loved them. He got up from his bed as he came to a decision. He grabbed his car keys from the table and set off to get back his family.

-

-

"Okaasan, are you and otousan going to get a divorce?" Yuki asked as they ate lunch.

Sakuno looked up from her food. She had better tell her the truth since she had the right to know.

"Yes," she replied.

Yuki nodded. "I just want you to be happy, okaasan. And I think it's better if otousan is not with us. I never really knew him anyway," she said.

Sakuno smiled. "Sometimes, you talk like an adult," she said.

Yuki smiled at her mother. She really wanted her mother to be happy. She was glad that her mother was smiling more often.

'Hmm, maybe I could match make okaasan with Syuusuke-jisan,' she thought to herself.

-

-

Ryoma stood outside Momo's house. He knew that his friend would definitely be angry at him. He had no choice but to come here. Ann would surely know where his wife is. He would get beaten by Momo but he would endure it as long as he got his family back.

Ryoma knocked gently on the door and waited for someone to open it. He just hope that Momo was not at home.

* * *

**oohh... will sakuno get back with ryoma or will it be too late for ryoma?? we'll have to wait for the next chappie... i'm sorry for not making fuji appear in this chapter but don't worry i promised that he will appear in the next one...**

please read and review

**-Lynn-**


	10. Forgiveness

**29 May 2008**

**i've just recovered from a flu and i decided to write a chapter since i didn't want to make you guys wait...  
tanx for all the reviews... i love you guys...  
so here's chapter 10...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

_Ryoma knocked gently on the door and waited for someone to open it. He just hope that Momo was not at home._

_-_

_-_

"Echizen-kun? What are you doing here?" Ann asked coldly.

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief. Momo was not at home so he could avoid getting beaten for the time being.

"I wanted to take Sakuno and Yuki back home," he replied.

Ann raised an eyebrow. "I think you should come in first. Takeshi would want to talk to you."

Maybe he was not safe after all. Ryoma took off his shoes and entered the living room. How long has it been since he visited them? He took a seat as Ann went off to call her husband. Ryoma waited anxiously. He didn't have time to waste. He wanted to bring his family back with him as quickly as he can. But he knows it won't be easy.

-

-

Yuki crept quietly in the living room as she reached for the phone. She didn't want her mother to know what she was doing. She dialed the numbers quickly as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah. Eri-chan. It's me, Yuki. I was wondering if you and your father wants to come over and help us out," Yuki asked excitedly.

"Sure. I think that dad will be happy," she replied.

"Ok then. See you later."

Yuki hung up the phone. 'Everything's going as planned,' she thought to herself.

-

-

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" Momo asked, angrily.

Ryoma stood up when he heard his friend's voice. "I wanted to take Sakuno and Yuki back home."

"What for? To hurt them again?" he mocked.

Ann came into the living room in case things got worse between the two friends.

"Takeshi, why don't you and Echizen-kun sit down and talk things out?" Ann suggested to ease the tension.

Momo calmed down and sat on the couch. Ryoma took the seat opposite him while Ann took the seat beside her husband.

Silence reigned between the three. Momo was too angry to talk while Ryoma was at a loss of what to say.

"Gomen. I know I have hurt my family and my friends because of the stupid affair I had. I'm sorry. I've realized what is important to me now. I was a fool to not treasure my family and friends," Ryoma broke the silence.

Momo was taken aback by the outburst. Ryoma was not one to apologize and here he was apologizing to them. Momo felt pity for his friend.

"I'm just glad you have come to your senses. We forgive you though I think it would be hard for you to win Sakuno back. Because of your stupid affair, you have lost her trust," Momo said.

Ryoma smirked, glad that they were back on good terms. "Mada mada dane. I'll do anything to get her back," he said confidently.

Momo laughed. This was the stubborn, cocky brat that he knew. He was glad that his friend is going to turn over a new leaf.

"Is Sakuno here?" he asked.

"She just moved house today. You were too late," Ann replied.

She still could not forgive Ryoma for what he did to Sakuno but seeing her husband had forgive him, she had to accept it.

"Do you know where she moved to?" Ryoma asked.

Momo wrote down the address on a piece of paper and hand it over to Ryoma.

"Arigatou," he said as he quickly rushed out of the house, eager to reunite with his family.

Momo and Ann stood outside the house as they watched Ryoma drove off in a hurry.

Momo turned to his wife. "Do you think he has a chance?"

Ann shrugged. "I don't know. Fuji-san is wooing Sakuno too."

-

-

Sakuno was surprised when she opened the door. She didn't remember calling Fuji over to her house.

"Fuji-san, what are you doing here?" she asked as she ushered them in.

"Well, Eri-chan told me that Yuki-chan wanted our help," he replied. He thought that Sakuno knew.

Sakuno turned to her daughter who was looking guilty though she had a big grin on her face.

Sakuno shook her head. "Well, maybe you could help us move some boxes upstairs," Sakuno said.

Eri went to help Yuki to unpack her things in her room while Fuji helped Sakuno to carry boxes upstairs.

"How have you been lately?" Fuji asked as he helped to unpack.

"I've got things sorted out lately. I think that it's better for Ryoma and me to go our separate ways. If we stay together, we might end up hurt. Yuki's been supportive of me so far. Though I regret the fact that Yuki didn't really knew her father well," Sakuno finished off sadly.

Fuji walked over to her and patted her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Sakuno-san. You'll get through it."

Sakuno smiled. "Thanks, Fuji-san. I'm really grateful for all your help. You've been a great friend."

"Actually, Sakuno-san, I have something that I've been wanting to tell you," he started but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ah, I wonder who that is. Fuji-san, could you get it for me? It's probably Ann-chan," Sakuno requested.

Fuji nodded and left the room. 'I nearly confessed to her,' he thought to himself.

-

-

Ryoma rang the doorbell. His hands were in his pockets. He was nervous. It's been a while since he last saw them. he wondered what their reaction would be. Happy? Sad? Angry? Whatever it is, he was willing to make amends as long as they went back with him.

He rang the doorbell again when there was no answer. He waited anxiously outside. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

**oops...sorry for ending it there... i thought that would be a great cliffhanger... XD...  
please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	11. Reunion?

**03 June 2008**

**i apologized for the delay in posting this chapter... i wanted to update earlier but i was hospitalized for a few days due to my asthma so i haven't had a chance to update...  
tanx for all the reviews...  
here's chapter 11...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_Did I hear you right  
'Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 11: Reunion?

_He rang the doorbell again when there was no answer. He waited anxiously outside. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a deep breath._

-

-

Ryoma was surprised to see the guy that he nearly punched the other day opening the door to the house which supposedly belonged to his wife. He tried to calm himself down. He did not want to start a fight and lower his chances with Sakuno.

Ryoma forced a smile on his face. "Is Sakuno in?"

Fuji stared at him. He was surprised to find Ryoma there. Before he could reply, Yuki came from behind him.

"Ano, Syuusuke-jisan. I heard the door bell. Who is it?" she asked.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Yuki," Ryoma said as he smiled at his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked coldly. Ryoma was hurt by the tone of her voice.

Fuji patted the girl's shoulder. "Yuki-chan, why don't you call your okaasan down?"

Yuki nodded and glared at Ryoma once before she left.

"Echizen-san, why don't you come in?" Fuji suggested.

Ryoma followed behind him to the living room. He took his time looking around the house. It was much smaller than where they used to live. Well, they won't be living here for long. What bothered him the most was the fact that that Fuji guy was in his wife's home. what was he doing there? What if he and Sakuno were together? He would lose all his chances.

Ryoma was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakuno came into the living room.

"Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked. Surprise was evident on her face.

'Ryoma-kun? She has not called me that since we got married. She must be pretty mad,' Ryoma thought to himself.

Ryoma stood up from his seat. "I've come to see you."

Sakuno nodded simply as she took a seat opposite him. "Yuki-chan, why don't you continue unpacking? Eri-chan is waiting for you in the room."

"Hai, okaasan," Yuki replied and left.

"Should I leave?" Fuji asked, afraid he was interrupting anything.

"It's okay, Fuji-san. You can sit too," Sakuno said. If anything happens, at least Fuji was there to help her.

Ryoma glared at Fuji slightly before turning his attention back to Sakuno. There was something different about Sakuno now. She looked more confident than before. She doesn't look weary and tired anymore. 'She probably had things sorted out' he mused.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, what did you come here for?" Sakuno asked, seeing that he wouldn't start first.

"I wanted to apologize and bring you and Yuki back home. I've realized how much of a fool I've been. You were always there for me and I kept pushing you away. I admit that I should have spent more time with you and Yuki. I should never have that stupid affair. If you would give me a second chance, I would definitely be a faithful husband and father," he said.

Sakuno just stared at him as he spoke. "It's not that easy, you know. How would I know you wouldn't do what you did again? I trusted you but you abused my trust. Sorry can't change the fact that you betrayed my trust. You know how long I've been hoping for you to change your ways. You were too blinded by lust to see what was important to you," she said.

Fuji just listened to the two. One part of him was wishing for Sakuno to reject him while the other part wanted them back together. He knew he can't be selfish. If Sakuno is happy with Ryoma, he would be happy too. he would just have to wait for Sakuno's decision.

"I know. That's why I'll prove it to you. I'll do anything as long as you give me a second chance," Ryoma replied, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sakuno shook her head. "I don't know, Ryoma-kun. I've decided to get a divorce so that you can be happy with Ruka-san. Isn't she the one you love now? You left me and Yuki for that woman. From that day onwards, you are no more a part of our family," Sakuno replied.

Tears were threatening to fall out but she held it in. she didn't want Ryoma to think she was weak. She had made her decision and she was going to stick to it. she felt that she couldn't trust him anymore. She didn't want to get hurt again. She was going to live for herself and Yuki.

"I was stupid, Sakuno. I actually believed that she loved me. She has left me now. And that has made me realize how important you are to me. Please, Sakuno. Please believe me. Give me a second chance," Ryoma begged.

He didn't care anymore about losing face. Even if he had to do it in front of the Fuji guy. He got in front of Sakuno and knelt down in front of her. He held her hands as he pleaded with her.

Sakuno was shocked when she saw Ryoma kneeling in front of her. Ryoma was never one to beg. Was he that desperate for them to get back together? She was at a loss of what to do. If she gets back with Ryoma, she could get hurt again. To tell the truth, she didn't want to get back with her husband. she couldn't bring herself to trust him again. She has decided that once she had made up her mind she would stick to it.

"I don't know, Ryoma. I've made my decision. I want a divorce no matter what. I just can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry," she said as she let the tears fall.

It was a hard decision for her but it was for the best. She took off her wedding ring and gave it to Ryoma.

Ryoma was shocked. He didn't expect for Sakuno to reject him. She has definitely changed.

Ryoma took the ring from her. "I won't give up, Sakuno. I will try and win back your trust if that's the last thing I do. Just give me 2 months. If you still feel that you want a divorce, I'll grant you that. Will you give me time?"

Sakuno wiped her tears and offered a small smile. "Ok. But, I can't guarantee anything. "

Ryoma smiled. "I'll be going now. I'll come visit you and Yuki another day."

He then turned to Fuji who had been quiet the whole time. "I'm sorry about the other day. I was just angry."

Fuji stood up and held out his hand. "I'm sorry about punching you too."

Ryoma shook his hand and bid farewell to them before leaving.

"Did I do the right thing by agreeing to his condition, Fuji-san?" Sakuno addressed her friend.

Fuji smiled. "It's up to you. It's your life. If it doesn't work out, I'm always here for you," he replied before leaving to join the kids.

Sakuno sat there lost in thoughts. 'Was that a confession?'

* * *

**wow... that must be the longest chapter ever... hehe... if there's any mistakes in the chapter, feel free to point it out coz i didn't quite check it after typing it... i hope you guys like the chapter... :D**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	12. Bonding

**06 June 2008**

**i've changed my pen name... yay...  
tanx for all the wonderful reviews... **

**i have to address some rerviews which were submitted anonymously...**

**_Ghet: yeah.. it's kinda different from my other fics... i try to keep it realistic by referring to own experiences...  
_****_  
Reader T: i kinda agree with u... guys are like that... i'm torn between the two pairings too... but i think it's probably fujisaku..._**

**_jv: well, i kinda agree with you on that part... but, that's the nature of guys..._**

**i think that's all that need to be addressed...  
so here's chapter 12...  
enjoyz...**_  
_  
**

* * *

**

_Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where a love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?_

**

* * *

**

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 12: Bonding

Sakuno lay in bed, tired from all the unpacking. Her thoughts wandered to the event that happened earlier that day. What bothered her most was what Fuji said at the end.

"_It's up to you. It's your life. If it doesn't work out, I'm always here for you."_

Why had she thought of that as a confession? He could be saying it as a concerned friend yet the first thing she thought of when he said that was that he was confessing to her.

She turned and hide her face in the pillow. What was she thinking? She still had Ryoma to deal with and here she was thinking about another guy. She turned her head to the side to look at the time. 11.30 pm. She had better get some sleep.

-

-

Ryoma searched through his closet for something presentable to wear. He was going to take Sakuno and Yuki out. He chuckled to himself. It's like going on a first date all over again. He was determined to make amends and earn Sakuno's trust.

He chose his outfit and glanced briefly at his watch. He took his car keys and left the room. He was excited to spend time with his family.

-

-

"Yuki! Hurry up. We don't want to keep your otousan waiting," Sakuno called out to her daughter.

Sakuno did not really want to go but she had promised to give Ryoma a second chance so she had no choice. Yuki objected immediately when she told her about it. She knew how hurt the girl was when her father left here.

Yuki trudged down the stairs, a frown set across her features. "Okaasan, do we really have to go?"

Sakuno smiled gently at her daughter. "You can't hate him forever, Yuki. He's your father no matter what."

Yuki folded her arms across her chest. "I don't hate him. It's just that I can't forgive him for what he did to you."

Sakuno ruffled the girl's hair. "I know, dear. But, people deserved a second chance. "

Yuki sighed. "I guess."

Sakuno smiled. "That's a good girl."

Yuki smiled back. She was only doing this for her mother's sake.

-

-

Ryoma took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Now that he was in front of his wife's house, he was beginning to feel nervous. It's been a few months since he last went out with his family. He hadn't shown as much enthusiasm during their last outing to the park.

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened. Yuki stared at her father. Ryoma stared back. And the two stood there staring at each other.

Sakuno approached the door when Yuki didn't return. She wanted to laugh at the sight in front of her. Yuki and Ryoma were staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Sakuno coughed once to get their attentions. Both father and daughter turned to her, eyes wide. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked after she regained her composure.

"Nothing," they answered in unison. And they looked at each other again.

"Well, then, let's go," Sakuno said.

-

-

The family of three finally reached the beach after a half an hour drive. They went to find a suitable shade to set up the picnic. Yuki's mood was much better now since they had arrived at the beach.

"Ano, okaasan, can I go for a swim?" she asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

Yuki smiled. "Hai, okaasan."

Yuki ran off to the sea, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone. An awkward silence filled them both. Sakuno remembered the last outing they had. They didn't talk much back then since Ryoma was uninterested. But now, after all that's happened, it felt awkward.

"So, how have you been?" Ryoma broke the silence.

Sakuno was surprised to hear Ryoma's voice. It was usually her who would initiate a conversation.

"I've been doing great. I've got a job working at a bakery now," she answered as she unpacked the picnic basket. She passed over the can of ponta to him.

Ryoma took the can from her. "That's good. I remembered how you like to bake."

Well, that was unexpected. She didn't think that he would still remember that.

"Sakuno," Ryoma held her hands as he looked at her eyes, "I… I..."

Before he could continue, Yuki came up to them. "Okaasan!"

Sakuno immediately pulled her hands away from Ryoma's grasp. "Yes, dear?"

Yuki smiled. 'I have great timing,' she thought to herself as she patted herself on the back mentally.

"Nothing. I was just hungry and thought that I come up," she replied, looking at Ryoma with a smirk.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. That smirk reminded him of the times when he was younger. He wondered what she was up to.

While Yuki was eating, Sakuno decided to let them have some bonding time so she excused herself.

"Ano, I'm going to the ladies. I'll be back soon." Ryoma and Yuki nodded.

Now, what was Ryoma to do? He had never spent anytime alone with his daughter. What should he say? Hmm, maybe he should ask her about school? Or maybe if she had any boyfriends?

'Crossed out that thought. She's too young to have one,' he pondered.

"I don't approve of you and okaasan getting back together," Yuki interrupted his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked, shock written all over his face. He thought his daughter would support him.

"Well, I don't like the way you treat her previously. Now, after your lover left you, you come back to her. How would I know if you won't hurt her again? I want okaasan to move on," she said as she drank her milk.

Ryoma was dumbstruck. How did a 12-year old know so much? Anyway, wasn't she his daughter? Why wouldn't she want them to get back together?

"Look, Yuki. I still love your mother. I would do anything to get back together with her. I still love you guys no matter what," he said, hoping to pacify the girl.

Yuki sighed. "I know. But, now someone else's involve in this. You and I aren't the only person who loves her."

Ryoma was confused. Someone else? Who could it be? Before he could ask her further, Sakuno came back.

"We should leave now. It looks like it's going to rain," Sakuno informed as she started packing the stuff.

During the ride back home, Ryoma pondered over what Yuki just told him. He couldn't ask the girl about it in front of Sakuno. He made up his decision to find out more about the other person though he had a vague idea of who it could be.

* * *

**ok... i have a question for u guys... is the story moving too fast, too slow or just nice?? it seems like the story won't be ending soon... **

**oh yeah, i kinda find a solution for the ending of this fic...  
****some people wanted fujisaku pairing while some wanted ryosaku pairing...  
so my solution is that i'll write 2 endings... one fujisaku, one ryosaku...  
what do ya guys think?? your opinions are very much valued...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	13. Plans

**08 June 2008**

**first off, i would like to thank you guys for the reviews and opinions... i appreciate it...  
i hope you guys could check out the poll i've made to make it easier for me... :D**

**i've to address some anonymous reviews...**

_part2: tanx for the review... yeah i kinda agree about the part that i should be the one deciding the outcome but i thought i should know everyone's opinion on it..._

_anonymous jane: well, the quote in the beginning is just lyrics from a song... i dun really like double ending either but i thought maybe u guys would like it... tanx for the review..._

_jv: i dun really want to write double ending but i thought u guys would like it since some supports ryosaku and some supports fujisaku... just to be fair... tanx for the review..._

**that's all that needs to be address...  
so here's chapter 13...  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_But when I need you, you're almost here  
(Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you)  
And when I hold you, you're almost here  
(Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)  
(Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears  
'Cause I know I'm almost here)  
Only almost here _

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 13: Plans

"Dad, why haven't you made a move on Sakuno-basan yet?" Eri asked her father as they ate lunch.

Fuji looked up at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

Eri smiled. "Everyone knows that you like Sakuno-basan. Well, not really everyone. Just Yuki and me."

"You've caught me," he said as he raised his hands up in surrender.

Eri laughed. "So, why haven't you made a move yet?"

Fuji shrugged. "She's married, Eri. You can't expect me to woo a married woman."

Eri went over to her father and ruffled his hair in a motherly way. "You'll never know dad. Besides, Yuki-chan said that you have a chance. It looks like Sakuno-basan does not have feelings for Yuki's dad anymore."

She cleared the dishes on the table while Fuji was engrossed in thought.

"Dad, gambatte ne," and she left her father to his thoughts.

-

-

"Are you free tomorrow, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

He waited for an answer from the other line.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma. I have to work tomorrow," she replied.

"Ah souka? How about Yuki? Can I bring her out tomorrow? I would like to have some father-daughter time with her," he said.

"Hold on. I'll ask her."

Ryoma heard a shout on the other end. There were some whisperings before Sakuno answered.

"She said she'll be glad to." Came the reply.

Ryoma let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ok. I'll come pick her up tomorrow. Bye."

After he hung the phone, Ryoma began thinking of places he could bring his daughter to.

-

-

"Are you sure it will work, Yuki?" Eri asked her friend as they were running laps during P.E.

"Don't worry, Eri-chan. I'm sure otousan wants to know who's this other person who's after okaasan's heart. I'll just show him who it is. You just make sure that Syuusuke-jisan takes okaasan out on a date," Yuki replied as they stopped running.

Eri took a sip out of her bottle. "I've been wanting to ask you this. Whose side are you on?"

Yuki shrugged. "No one, I guess. I just hope that the one okaasan choose would make her happy."

"So, you don't hate your father?" she asked as she handed a towel over to her friend.

Yuki wiped her face with the towel. "I've never hated him, Eri-chan. He's my father. I just hated what he did to okaasan."

Eri patted her shoulder. "You are such a good daughter."

Yuki grinned. "Of course."

-

-

Ryoma waited outside the house waiting for his daughter to come out. He had not been able to sleep well last night since this is the first time he's bringing his daughter out. He couldn't decide where to bring the girl so he decided to let Yuki choose. Ryoma closed his eyes as he leaned against the car.

Yuki came out of the house and saw her father waiting outside. She hurriedly locked the door and went over to her father. Ryoma did not seem to sense her presence so she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, otousan," she greeted.

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked down to see Yuki looking up at him.

"Hi. Um... where would you like to go?" he asked, somewhat nervous.

Yuki smiled up at him. "Ice-cream."

Ryoma nodded. He opened the car door for her as she slid in. he got into the driver's seat and drove off.

-

-

Sakuno was going about her job as usual when her co-worker inform her that someone wanted to see her. She walked out to the counter wondering who it was.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-san."

Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Fuji-san?"

Fuji smiled. "I was just passing by and thought that I could take you out for lunch."

"I'm afraid I can't. I still have to work," she answered, apologetic.

"Don't worry, dear. You go enjoy your date. I'll cover up for you."

Sakuno turned and found her co-worker winking at her. "But Kaede-san…"

"Just go. Don't make me change my mind," the old lady reprimanded.

Sakuno bowed to her before excusing herself from Fuji so she could change.

-

-

"I'll have the chocolate sundae, please," Yuki said as she handed the menu back to the waitress.

"What about you sir?"

"Ponta," Ryoma replied simply.

The waitress took the orders and left.

Ryoma cast about for a topic of conversation. "So… how's school?"

Yuki twirled the fork in her hands. "It's been okay. Exams are coming soon. Okaasan says if I passed my exams, she will bring me to the beach again." She answered excitedly.

Ryoma smiled. He had learnt one thing about his daughter so far. That is, she likes to go to the beach.

"That's good. How about I'll buy you something too if you passed your exams?" he asked.

Yuki's eyes twinkled. "You will?"

Ryoma nodded at the excited look on her face. Who knows a simple gesture like that would make her happy? He should have done that before. He realized how much he had neglected his daughter.

Yuki was happy that her father had offered to give her a reward if she passed her exams. Usually, whenever she wanted to show her father her exam results, he would just sent her away. He didn't even looked at it.

"Ano, otousan, why didn't you do this for me previously?" Yuki asked.

Ryoma was dumbstruck. "I… I… I'm sorry. I used to be engrossed in my work that I didn't spent time with you. I always thought that Sakuno could take care of the house by herself. After that, I let your okaasan down. I'm sorry that I neglected you guys."

Yuki stared at her father. His face was sincere as he apologized. Yuki felt tears in her eyes. She got up from her seat and went over to her father. She hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, otousan. I'm just glad that you didn't forget us at all. I love you, otousan," Yuki said as tears flow down her cheeks.

Ryoma was surprised when Yuki hugged him. This was probably the first time he's been close to his daughter. He hugged her back as he caressed her hair.

'I love you too, Yuki. No matter what," he replied as he wiped the tears away from her face.

Yuki smiled at him as she made her way back to her seat. She was glad that they were on good terms. Maybe, her father wasn't as bad as she thinks he is.

The waitress soon arrived with their order. "Here's your sundae and ponta. Enjoy."

Yuki grinned happily as she started eating her ice-cream. Ryoma smiled as he watched his daughter. She was so much like Sakuno when she was her age.

While Yuki was eating her ice-cream, she remembered her plans. 'Oh no, I forgot about it. I shouldn't let otousan see Syuusuke-jisan and okaasan together.' She felt bad about doing that to her father.

Yuki quickly thought of something. Maybe they could leave before Sakuno and Fuji reached there. She quickly finished her ice-cream.

"I'm done. Otousan, can we go to the park now?" Yuki asked.

Ryoma looked confused. Yuki started out by eating her sundae slowly and then it got faster and now she looked like she was in a hurry to leave.

"Don't you want to eat anything else? You only had ice-cream," he asked.

Yuki shook her head. "I'm full. Let's go to the park now."

She stood up and pulled her father's hand. They had to leave before her mother got there.

-

-

"Ano, Fuji-san, where are you taking me for lunch?" Sakuno asked.

"Eri-chan told me that there's a new diner that just opened. So I thought we could go there," Fuji replied.

"Ah. There it is," Fuji announced as the diner came into view.

Sakuno nodded as she followed behind him.

-

-

"Hurry up, otousan," Yuki pestered as she waited for her father to pay the cashier at the counter.

Ryoma paid the cashier and turned to his daughter who immediately grabbed his father's hand and led the way out of the diner.

"Slow down, Yuki. What's the hurry?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing, otousan. I just can't wait to go to the park," she replied as she smiled cutely at her father.

Ryoma shook his head as he let himself be dragged by Yuki. While they were walking, something caught his eye.

"Hey, Yuki, isn't that Sakuno?"

* * *

**oh oh... i wonder what will happen now... **

**don't forget to check out the poll on my profile guys... **

**please read and review... XD**

**-Lynn-**


	14. Confused

**16 June 2008**

**Okay, before u guys starts throwing oranges at me, i haf a very good reason for the late update...  
i haf been bz looking for a job and going for interviews so i hadn't had time to update...  
tanx for all the reviews...**

**so here's chapter 14..  
enjoyz...**

* * *

_How many times have we given up to this stifling pressure?  
These feelings with nowhere to go begin to close their eyes  
Has that smile with no impurities been lost to cruelty?  
I know that we're just passing existences._

* * *

****

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 14: Confused

"_Hey, Yuki, isn't that Sakuno?"_

-

-

"What are you talking about, otousan? I don't see okaasan anywhere. Let's go," Yuki answered as she started pulling her father's hand.

Ryoma let himself be dragged by his daughter. He took a final look at the woman before leaving. He was definitely sure that was Sakuno with the Fuji guy. Maybe Yuki didn't want him to find out. Was Fuji probably the one trying to win Sakuno's heart too? If that was true, he was not going to lose. At least not to this Fuji guy.

-

-

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked as she handed the menu to them.

"We'll have the lunch set, please," Fuji answered.

The waitress took down their order and left.

"Ano, Fuji-san, how is Eri-chan? It's been a while since she came to our house to play," Sakuno asked.

Fuji smiled. "She's been busy with her tennis practices so she hadn't had time to come over to your house."

Sakuno nodded in understanding. Yuki had told her that Eri was in the tennis club. Yuki was not since she was like her and not like her father who was a good player.

Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came back with their order.

"Enjoy your date," she chirped happily before leaving.

Sakuno nearly spat out her drink. 'Date?'

She looked at Fuji who didn't look bothered by the statement.

-

-

"Ano,otousan?"

Ryoma turned to look at his daughter. "What is it, Yuki?"

Yuki played with the hem of her skirt. "If you and okaasan can't be together, what would you do?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the question. He had never really thought about it.

"I've never really thought about it. But if your okaasan is happy without me then I'll be happy too," he answered.

"Even if you and okaasan don't end up together, you will still be my best otousan in the world." Yuki smiled.

Ryoma smiled back as he ruffled her hair.

-

-

"Sakuno-san, I have something to tell you," Fuji started after they finished their meal.

Sakuno looked at Fuji, enquiringly. "What is it?"

"I like you," he said simply.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "But, Fuji-san, I'm still married."

Fuji smiled wistfully. "I know. But since you and your husband are separated, I thought that I have a chance. It's okay if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted you to know how I feel towards you."

Sakuno opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"It seems that we are done. Shall we leave?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno nodded, her mind in turmoil.

-

-

"Tadaima."

Sakuno took out her shoes and entered the house.

"Okaeri, okaasan," Yuki replied as she rushed out to greet her mother.

"How was your day with your father?" she asked as she made her way to the living room.

"It was fun. Otousan treat me to an ice cream sundae. Then we went to the park. Otousan actually played with me. He had never done that before," Yuki explained as she sat next to her mother on the couch.

Sakuno looked at her daughter who was chattering away about her day's out with Ryoma. She was happy. It's been a while since she last saw her daughter so happy. In a way, she was glad that Ryoma was doing his responsibility as a father. She was glad that Yuki get to feel a father's love. Yuki would probably be happy if she and Ryoma got back together. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered Fuji's confession. Honestly, she didn't know what to do.

"Okaasan? Daijobu ka?" Yuki's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Sakuno smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine. I'm probably just tired."

-

-

Ryoma flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. Finding nothing, he switched off the TV. He leaned back on the couch as he thought back on what happened earlier that day.

He had a great time with his daughter. He had learned quite a lot about her. Like her favorite food, things she like to do during her free time and her progress in school. She shared a passion for cooking just like her mother.

Speaking of Sakuno, he wondered what should be his next step to win back her trust. The Fuji guy was wooing Sakuno too. He had called Momo the moment he got home and asked about it. And Momo had confirmed his suspicions. He knew he was at a slight disadvantage since Sakuno had lost trust in him while Fuji had all of Sakuno's trust. No matter what, he vowed not to lose. After all, he was still her husband.

-

-

Sakuno got out of the shower and went over to the bed. She wiped her hair dry with the towel, her thoughts drifting off to Fuji's confession earlier that day.

The confession was totally unexpected. She didn't even know that Fuji had feelings for her. She had always treated him like her best friend.

But, come to think of it, Fuji had always been there for her ever since she left Ryoma. He would cheer her up whenever she's down and he treats Yuki like his own daughter. If it wasn't for him, she would never have the courage to leave Ryoma in the first place. In a way, he had been quite a big part of her life. She couldn't think what it could be like without Fuji's help in the first place.

But, there's still Ryoma. She was still married to him. Ryoma had been nice lately. He was fulfilling his duties as a father to Yuki and was determined to win back her trust. She had promised to give him a second chance. Her feelings for him was unknown. She was confused. Ryoma had changed a lot for her sake.

She let out a sigh as she laid down on the bed. How did her life become complicated? She would have been happy with just Yuki and her. Now, all these are making her feelings confused. She hope time will unravel her true feelings for them. And she hope that whatever decision she will make in the future will bring her and Yuki happiness.

* * *

**aww... looks like sakuno's confused about her feelings... i'll probably be updating slower now... hope u guys dun mind...  
btw, poll is still open... those who haven't vote, plz do so...**

**oh yeah, wish me good luck for my interview tomorrow...  
hope i get the job... :D**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	15. His & Her Decision

**20 June 2008**

**yay! i updated much faster this time...  
i finally got a job and it's tanx to all of u guys... tanx for the good luck wishes... it worked..  
so i thot what better way to celebrate than to post another chapter for u kind readers out there...XD**

**first, i haf to address some of the anonymous reviews...**

__

**animeo: i'm glad you think that sakuno is tolerable in this fic... i'm not a yaoi fan though so it was not wat you think happened... glad u enjoyed this fic...tanx for the review...**

**anonymous jane: ryoma, yuki and fuji are making the decision hard for sakuno... but, it will all end well... tanx for the review...**

**red-jello04: i dun tink i'm a really good writer... i'm still mada mada dane... lol... well, the pairing haf been decided but i won't be telling who... tanx for the review...**

**and now, on with the story...**

* * *

_Our fates began to turn.  
A secret that nobody, nobody knows.  
Falling, falling, falling  
We can't return things to how they used to be,  
No matter how much we slice apart these sins._

* * *

**  
Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 15: His &Her Decision

"Yuki, don't run around or you'll get lost," Sakuno reminded her daughter.

Ryoma had brought them out to the mall for lunch and shopping. Yuki had been excited the whole trip since they had not gone out as a family much.

Ryoma smiled. "Yuki, Hold my hand so you won't get lost."

Yuki went over to her father and grabbed his hand happily.

"I'm so happy that we're going out as a family. It's like okaasan and otousan are back together again," Yuki said, happily.

Sakuno's eyes widened while Ryoma coughed to hide his surprise. Neither Ryoma nor Sakuno looked at each other. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere as they headed towards the restaurant for lunch.

-

-

"Fuji-san, I really hope you would consider this offer. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. With your talent, you could go far in this industry."

Fuji smiled at his boss. "I understand, sir. But, I have a daughter to think of."

His boss nodded, understandingly. "I understand. But, I do hope you'll consider it. discuss it with your daughter first. You have until next week."

"Arigatou. I'll think about it properly. Thanks for giving me the chance," Fuji replied as he shook his boss' hand.

-

-

"Okaasan, are you and otousan getting back together?" Yuki asked when they were on their way home. Ryoma had left a while ago.

"Why do you ask that? I thought you wanted me and Fuji-san to get together?" she asked.

Yuki looked at the sky. "I know. But, otousan has changed. I know that Syuusuke-jisan likes you a lot but you and otousan suits each other better. It's not that I don't want you and Syuusuke-jisan to be together but otousan is my father. Naturally, a daughter would often side with her father. I don't care what choice you make so long as you're happy." She replied with a smile.

Sakuno nodded. She understood what Yuki was trying to say. It was true that she would side with her father after all those times they had spent together. Frankly, She didn't know what made her happy. She was afraid to get back in a relationship. But, Yuki needed a father.

-

-

"You're going to America?" Eri asked.

"No. it's just that my boss offered me a job there. I thought of discussing this with you first before I make any decisions," Fuji replied.

"But, what about Sakuno-basan and Yuki? I thought you like Sakuno-basan," Eri said, indignantly.

Fuji smiled wistfully. "I do like her, Eri. But, I know that she would choose her husband for the sake of Yuki. She always puts others before herself."

Eri hugged her father. "You'll always have me, dad. No matter what decision you make, I'll always be there to support you."

Fuji hugged his daughter back. "Arigatou, Eri-chan. You really remind me of your late mother when she was young."

Eri smiled as she pulled away. "I guess that's a good thing."

-

-

Ryoma sat in his office, his mind filled with thoughts about Sakuno and Yuki. He had made quite a big progress in getting back their trust. But, lately, he had been feeling that Sakuno no longer had feelings for him. He really hopes to get his family back.

But, he had Fuji to think of. He had feelings for Sakuno too. What if Sakuno had feelings for him too? That could be a possibility since Fuji had been there during her bad times. Momo had informed him of all the things that Fuji had done for Sakuno. How he stood by her side when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He let out a sigh. Looks like he had a very slim chance with Sakuno. But who knows, a miracle could happen. He wouldn't give up till the end.

-

-

"What did you call me here for?" Ryoma asked.

He was surprised when he got a call from Sakuno, inviting him out for tea. Usually, it was the other way round.

"I have something I wanted to tell you," she started but was interrupted as the waiter came by with their drinks.

Sakuno took a sip of her orange juice. She took a deep breath. She was going to do this no matter what.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance for the sake of Yuki. I just hope that you won't disappoint me like last time," she said.

Ryoma was startled by her decision. He took a moment to digest the information. He looked up at Sakuno who was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Ryoma smiled happily. "I won't disappoint you, Sakuno. I promise that I'll love both you and Yuki well."

Ryoma stood up from his seat and went over to Sakuno. He embraced her lovingly, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

Sakuno hugged him back, hesitantly. She hoped that she had made the right decision.

-

-

Fuji sat on his desk, writing a letter. He sighed as he wrote the last sentence and signed off. He folded the letter neatly and inserted it in an envelope.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Eri came in carrying a tray of tea and cookies. "I've brought you tea, dad."

"Arigatou, Eri-chan," Fuji replied as he added sugar to his tea.

Eri took a seat at the side of his desk. "You're welcome, dad. What were you doing, dad?"

Fuji hid the letter in the drawer. "Nothing. Just writing a letter."

Eri nodded. "Um, dad? Have you made your decision?"

Fuji looked at his daughter solemnly. "Yes, I have. I've accepted the job offer from my boss. We'll be leaving for America in a week's time."

Eri was surprised though she hid it. "I guess I have to start packing my bags. I'm going to miss Yuki-chan and Sakuno-basan."

Fuji nodded. "I know. I will too. but, it's for the best."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm always here for you."

* * *

****

there was a bit of Fuji-Eri interaction in this chapter... looks like sakuno had made her decision... but does she really love ryoma or izzit just for the sake of yuki? where does her true feelings lie? is fuji gonna leave? all that will come in chapters to come...

this fic is gonna end soon.. the poll is closed and the verdict is out... i will decided the number of endings n i've decided to make 1 ending... i will not reveal the pairing yet... but u guys will find out at the end of the fic...

since i'm starting working soon, i'll be updating slower... so i hope u guys will remind me if it gets too long... XD

please read and review...

-Lynn-


	16. News

**03 August 2008**

**Oh my, it's been a while since i last updated this fic of mine. I have been too busy with work that i totally forgot about it. Sorry to those of you who were waiting for it.**

**Tanx for all the reviews. I love you guys.**

**Enjoy chapter 16...**

* * *

_Like how the heart-shaped clouds change its form  
Will I be changin' too someday?  
I remain standing in the midst of parting way  
And the shadow gently fades away_

* * *

**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 16: News

_Fuji looked at his daughter solemnly. "Yes, I have. I've accepted the job offer from my boss. We'll be leaving for America in a week's time."_

_Eri was surprised though she hid it. "I guess I have to start packing my bags. I'm going to miss Yuki-chan and Sakuno-basan."_

_Fuji nodded. "I know. I will too. but, it's for the best."_

"_Don't worry, dad. I'm always here for you." _

_-_

_-_

_5 days later_

"Itte kimasu!"

"Itte rasshai, otousan/Ryoma!"

Ryoma smiled as he walked to his car. It's been a long time since he felt this happy. Sakuno had agreed to move back with him. He was glad that he had gotten his family back. All the efforts he had put in finally paid off. It felt great having someone seeing him off to work and welcoming him back from work. There was one thing about Sakuno that was bothering him though.

-

-

"Okaasan, I'll be back late from school today because of club activities," Yuki said as she put on her shoes.

"Ok. Do you want your otousan to pick you up later?" she asked as she put the hairclip on her daughter's hair.

"Thanks, okaasan. I don't want to bother otousan. He's probably busy with work. I got to go. Bye okaasan," Yuki replied as she went on her way.

Sakuno shut the door behind her as she walked into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. It has been 5 days since she had moved back with her husband but something didn't feel right about the whole thing.

-

-

"Has Yuki fallen asleep?" Sakuno asked as her husband entered the bedroom.

"Yeah. She's already 12 and still needs me to tuck her in," Ryoma replied as he took of his suit and shirt.

Sakuno combed her hair in front of the mirror. "Well, she just wants to spend more time with you."

Sakuno let out a gasp as she felt Ryoma hugging her from behind.

"Only Yuki? What about you? Don't you want to spend time with me?" he asked huskily.

Sakuno took a deep breath when she felt Ryoma dropping kisses on her neck.

"R-Ryoma, I have to work tomorrow. Sorry," Sakuno said as she pushed him away.

Ryoma moved two steps back. "Why? Whenever I start to get intimate with you, you push me away. Why? Don't you love me?"

Sakuno felt tears in her eyes. "I- I don't know. It's just that something doesn't feel right. I thought that this was what I wanted."

Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the bed. "I knew this would happen."

Sakuno wiped the tears that were falling. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you moved back with me, you always look as if you weren't here. It's as if you had left something behind. You treated me more like you would treat your own sibling rather than your husband," Ryoma replied.

Sakuno was dumbstruck. "I-I.."

Ryoma smiled wistfully. "I guess you still have not realized what it is that you really want."

He walked over and pulled her into a loose hug. "It's okay if you don't love me, Sakuno. But, remember, I will always love you no matter, what."

Sakuno burst into tears as she hid her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was thinking of Yuki's happiness."

"You are always thinking of her happiness. It's time you seek out yours," Ryoma said as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Thanks, Ryoma. I wouldn't know what to do without you," she said with a smile.

Ryoma let out a laugh. "Maybe you should fall in love with me again then."

Sakuno slapped his arms playfully. "Baka."

-

-

Yuki accepted the fact that her parents were going to get a divorce. She knew that her mother had lost her heart to another but she hoped that maybe there was a slight chance that her mother would get back with her father. The past few days had been great for her. They still lived with Ryoma since their house had been sold.

Yuki let out a sigh as she walked over to the mailbox to get the mail. She collected the mail and walked back into the house.

"Okaasan, I've got the mail," she shouted from the living room.

Sakuno walked into the living room with Ryoma and browse through the letters.

"Ah! There's a letter for me but there is no stamp," she said as she opened the letter.

"Maybe it was sent persona-," Ryoma stopped halfway through his sentence. " Sakuno? What happened?"

Sakuno's hands were trembling and her eyes were brimming with tear as she read the letter in her hands.

"It's-It's.." she answered shakily.

Ryoma took the letter from her and read it. Surprise painted across his features as he read the content of the letter.

* * *

**i think that this was a bit rushed. well, this was kinda like my first draft. you guys give your opinions on this chapter and i'll do my best to edit what you guys think could be change. btw, i guess you guys know who the letter is from, right?**

**this fic is going to end soon in about 2 more chapters.**

**please read and review...**

**i'll try to update as fast as i can.**

**-Lynn-**


	17. From The Beginning Till Now

**13 September 2008**

**I've finally written the last chapter of the story.  
So here's chapter 17...  
Enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

It's a long road when you face the world alone;  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love if you search within your self  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear.

* * *

  


**Love and Betrayal**

Chapter 17: From the Beginning Till Now

_Sakuno's hands were trembling and her eyes were brimming with tear as she read the letter in her hands. _

"_It's-It's.." she answered shakily._

_Ryoma took the letter from her and read it. Surprise painted across his features as he read the content of the letter._

-

-

"_Dear Sakuno,_

_I'll be leaving for America with Eri-chan today. I didn't know how else to express myself than to write a letter to you. I'm glad that you have found your happiness with Echizen-san. I'm glad to be by your side even if it was for a short time but I will always keep those memories with me. Remember that no matter what, you must always be happy. Cause your happiness is what matters most to me. You and Yuki will always be in our hearts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fuji Syuusuke "_

Ryoma folded the piece of paper and put it back inside the envelope. Sakuno sat on the couch as tears flowed down her cheeks. Yuki just sat there, confused about her parents' actions. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you find out what you want?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno sniffed. "W-What do you mean?"

Ryoma sighed. "This was never what you wanted. You were never happy since you got back with me. You only did that because of Yuki. What you wanted was a life with him."

Sakuno's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "What I want is a life with him?"

Ryoma nodded as he smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I didn't meant for this to happen. I should have realized it earlier. I'm really sorry, Ryoma," Sakuno apologized.

"It's okay, Sakuno. It's not your fault. It was all wishful thinking on my part. I thought that if you still hadn't realized your feelings, I would manage to change you feelings. But, I guess I was wrong," Ryoma said as he wiped away the tears on Sakuno's face.

"I'm.." Ryoma placed his fingers on her lips.

"It's okay, Sakuno. Don't you want to catch up with him? You want him to stay, don't you?"

Sakuno looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Yes, I do."

"Come on, okaasan. Hurry up and get Syuusuke-jisan back!" Yuki tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"I'll drive you there," Ryoma said as he grabbed his keys and steered both mother and daughter out of the house.

-

-

"What are you looking for, dad?" Eri asked as she watched her father looking at the airport entrance.

Fuji turned to face his daughter. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just waiting for you to come back from the ladies."

"Are you waiting for Sakuno-basan?" Eri asked, looking at her father seriously.

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "How would you know that I was looking for her instead of some blond American girl?"

Eri pouted. "Dad! I was serious!"

Fuji's smile faltered. "I was just hoping for a miracle. I guess that was a bit too much to hope for."

Eri squeezed her father's hand reassuringly. "It's okay, dad. I'm still here, aren't i?"

Fuji smiled at his daughter. "Yes, you are. It's time that we check in, Eri. Grab your things and we'll go."

Eri grabbed her things from the seat and held her father's hand as he maneuvered through the crowd.

Fuji looked behind him for the last time. "Sayonara, Sakuno." And he turned back to the front and continued on his way.

"Syuusuke-kun!"

-

-

Ryoma drove as fast as he could. He didn't care if he would get a speeding ticket for it. He would do anything for Sakuno to be happy.

They reached the airport in half an hour's time. They rushed out from the car and into the airport. Ryoma carried Yuki, despite her protests, since he was afraid that she would get lost in the crowd.

Sakuno and Ryoma weaved through the crowd trying to find a glimpse of the brown-haired lad. Sakuno was getting anxious as time passed by. She didn't want to lose Fuji now. Her head was suddenly filled with thoughts of Fuji.

"Sakuno. There he is!" Ryoma shouted, snapping her out of her reverie.

Sakuno halted as she turned to where Ryoma was pointing. Joy filled up her entire being as she saw the person she was looking for.

Without hesitating, she shouted, "Syuusuke-kun!"

-

-

"Syuusuke-kun!"

There it was. The familiar voice calling his name again. Fuji turned around as he heard his name being called twice. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes widened when Sakuno's face came into view.

'Is that really her?' he thought to himself.

"Dad, isn't that Sakuno-basan?" Eri pointed at the crowd as Sakuno weaved her way through the crowd. towards them.

"Syuusuke-kun. I'm glad I finally caught up with you," Sakuno said breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath.

Fuji noticed Ryoma trailing behind her carrying a struggling Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

Sakuno looked up. "I wanted to stop you from leaving."

Fuji looked confused. "But why?"

Sakuno flushed a deep red. "Because..." her eyes darted down to her shoes, "because I love you!" she finished, looking straight at his eyes.

Fuji looked shocked. Sakuno loved him? But what about…

"What about Echizen?" he asked, eyes looking at the man standing behind Sakuno.

"I.. I was stupid. I pushed you away because I wanted Yuki-chan to be happy. Ryoma.. he.. he helped me realized what I really want," Sakuno explained as Yuki squeezed her hands reassuringly.

Before he realized, he was already hugging Sakuno with Yuki and Eri cheering next to them. Ryoma whispered a good luck and withdraw from the scene.

"I've never told you this before but I love you too, Sakuno," he said before kissing her.

Eri and Yuki winked at each other as they watched their parents holding each other close in a tight embrace. The two had undergone a lot in life before they finally found each other.

* * *

**Wow, it's been ages since i last updated this fic. I have been busy with work commitments and stuff but i managed to fit this in. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I apologized for this very, very late update. By the way, i'll be coming up with a new story and i hope you guys will support it too...**

**Thanks once again and don't forget to review... XD**

**-Lynn-**


End file.
